


Everyone Lives, Nobody Dies (a working title)

by Amateur_Warden



Series: Everyone Lives, Nobody Dies AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions part 1 but VW part 2, Byleth and Claude shove everyone in a Getting Along Shirt, Byleth is besties with all three Lords, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mother I Don't Want To Choose A House, Multi, Pairings might pop up in the future bc i have Agendas, Pretty much every character probably, Then kick TWSITD into the sun idk, Trust Me It Will Make Sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Warden/pseuds/Amateur_Warden
Summary: It’s my take on how all these kids can survive intsys’ bad storytelling!There was so much potential.There are so many other things that could have happened besides BYLETH HOUSE GOOD, ALL OTHERS BAD.These are just a few I thought of with my brain-thoughts fermenting at work during a pandemic.Some ideas I didn’t happen to see while reading an upsetting amount of fix-it fic.If you like these ideas feel free to steal them and write it better omfg, just please share it with me!!! Let me love it!!!!I love Golden Route AU it is my salvation here is my humble contribution.Also here is another one that I love! https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810399/chapters/49465406 Free advertising. I love it.
Series: Everyone Lives, Nobody Dies AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Everyone Lives, Nobody Dies (a working title)

**Author's Note:**

> The story sees Byleth as the good guy, the MVP and the determinant of the route. They can do no wrong. The side they choose is the good side and the other is bad.
> 
> Crimson Flower makes me so so SO SAD because there is so much that is avoidable, but at the same time it shows just how INSANE the church can be if opposed. Azure Moon is good, and has a GREAT opportunity to compromise, but it gives up halfway in favor of a tragic ending and IGNORES most of the plot. Verdant Wind is great and I love it, but it’s disconnected from the individual and personal issues, and ignores how messed up the church can be and turns Rhea into a woobie. She’s batshit man. Get her some therapy. Claude yells at her in the japanese version and it sounds amazing.
> 
> Anyway this is me smooshing all three routes together bc I can’t stand how biased they are apart.

For all of Byleth’s budding social skills, students still had a difficult time reading their intentions.

Ever since they met those three kids in the woods by Remire, a fierce grip on their heart continued to drive them to protect. They had protected civilians before, and had felt on some level that it was the right thing to do. They liked using their skills to protect those who were weaker. That was something they just knew.

But when they saw the girl named Edelgard about to get an axe to the face, they felt a sharp urgency rip through their senses and propel them forward. It was almost like a switch flipped, and they could suddenly understand.

Byleth felt everything a lot stronger, now. Everything mattered more. They just couldn’t seem to show it on their face correctly. But that seemed alright, for now. The students didn’t always understand them, but their determination to protect and nurture the students showed through somehow. As a mercenary, Byleth’s goals were vague and shallow, with little to no feeling. Now, everything just felt more important.

They may have chosen the Blue Lion house to teach, but it was only because they had to choose _one._ That didn’t stop them from befriending every single student in spite of it. Sothis still teased them for taking so long to choose. Every student would be cared for. Everyone would receive gifts. Every professor would feel the overbearing determination Byleth had to butt into their classes and meld all three houses into one homogenous group of cooperation.

Byleth willed everyone to understand from behind their flat gaze and mountain of gifts that they just somehow always had with them, and faced the school year head on.

########

As much as Byleth tried to understand and guide their students, they couldn't see everything at once.

They noticed the secrets that Dimitri had tried to hide, and helped him slowly open up so that he could one day heal from his wounds. They noticed Claude’s joking about schemes and secrets, and encouraged him to trust them when he was comfortable. They comforted Ashe after the incident with the rebellion and his father, and helped Sylvain face his demons head on instead of hiding behind his usual mask of confidence. They reached out to other classes to see if they could join together in friendship and make the school year more enjoyable--and with all the tragic incidents that happened, more bearable. Byleth connected with the faculty to gain both valuable advice and emotional support in their new role as a teacher. They helped everyone train as hard as they could to compete in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, regardless of their house, and when the Blue Lion house claimed their victory it was well deserved because of it.

And then everyone came together and comforted them after their father was killed, when their iron resolution was shaken and their world dimmed. When they fell into a void of endless darkness and tore their way out again--different and intimidating and brimming with the power of two people--the students supported Byleth even still. Dimitri, through all of his pain and suffering, had at least committed himself to justice and solidified their friendship. Claude ran to them constantly with another mystery to help solve, and whatever secrets he still held Byleth was confident that he would tell them when it was relevant. Edelgard at least seemed to trust them, enough to sit down at tea and let down her guard, dropping the imperial air she held about her in favor of just being a teenage girl gossiping about her schoolmates.

As close as Byleth thought they had become to the students, they had failed to realize a crucial thing before it was too late.

Edelgard had been hiding something, and it was much larger than just a tragic past. Byleth had tried to connect with her and establish some sort of trust, but it wasn't enough for Edelgard to confess her deepest secret. 

That is how Byleth and the Blue Lions came to face Edelgard, the Flame Emperor, in the Holy Tomb.

Dimitri's sudden and hysterical laughter had knocked Byleth off balance, and they hadn't been able to grab him fast enough to stop him from tearing into all of Edelgard's remaining guards with his bare hands. Edelgard was looking haggard, and if Dimitri reached her she wouldn’t stand a chance in her current state.

Byleth vaguely registered the students' horrified gasps and cries behind them before rushing forward. Dimitri was clearly at an advantage with his sudden and vicious attack, but Hubert was readying an attack that could probably kill the boy instantly even from where he lay injured against the wall a ways away. What could have amounted to a significant fighting force from the Imperials was reduced to a bloody mess in seconds beneath Dimitri’s gauntleted hands, crushing heads and tearing limbs before Byleth could get a grip on him. When Edelgard’s last guard fell, Byleth grabbed the boy’s cape and held on as he lunged again, only barely keeping hold of it in their death grip. He turned with a wild look in his eyes, and Byleth gathered their resolve again.

“Everyone calm down!” they yelled, mostly aimed at Dimitri since everyone else seemed to be petrified and rooted to their spot. They turned back towards Edelgard and pulled at Dimitri’s cape again. “Please, Edelgard, stand down. Don't do anything else you may regret.”

“Let go of me!” Dimitri snarled, looking very much like he would lash out at his own teacher just to get at Edelgard again.

Byleth leveled their serious gaze at Dimitri, refusing to back down. They wouldn’t let _him_ do anything else he might regret, either. “Get back, Dimitri, it's over.”

Dimitri seethed, just as determined as Byleth. “She’s a murderer! She caused the Tragedy of Duscur! She propagated a _genocide!”_

Edelgard finally spoke up, her hands gripping her axe readily to disguise how she swayed on her feet from exhaustion. “I already told you. I had nothing to do with that.”

Dimitri turned and snarled back. “You say in the midst of another insurrection! You expect anyone to believe your lies? You killed your own mother, and yet you haven’t even had the decency to stop and consider the reasons behind your actions. Have you?!”

Edelgard frowned, not budging under the onslaught. “I have done nothing but consider the reasons I have for doing this.”

Dimitri grinned, twisting something in Byleth’s gut. “Ha! It was foolish to think I could reason with a lowly beast.”

“Prince Dimitri!” The Archbishop’s voice rang out behind them, far behind but so full of wrathful authority that it projected throughout the cavern. “Stand back at once, child.” Dimitri glared back at the Archbishop, but finally complied and Byleth was able to let go of his cape. Their mind raced, trying to somehow diffuse a coup attempt. What was Edelgard’s aim here? Why do this now?

“You have disappointed me, Edelgard,” Rhea continued, her voice barely containing her rage. “To think that a descendant of House Hresvelg would dare betray the holy church… Professor. Kill Edelgard at once.”

Byleth blinked. Their stomach dropped once they processed the order. _Kill!?_

Rhea went on. “She is a danger to all of Fódlan. Such a rebellious heart cannot be allowed to keep beating.”

Byleth understood the words, and knew exactly how they wanted to respond, but their windpipe was constricting and their chest clenched painfully, making it impossible to speak immediately. “We--We don’t have to kill her!”

There was a soft commotion that Byleth couldn’t acknowledge at the moment. Dimitri was snarling to their left, but luckily Dedue and Felix had managed to hold him back enough for them to focus on thinking quickly. Byleth couldn't deal with him right now, not when he was completely irrational. Felix actually came through with his claim that only he could handle The Boar. That gave Byleth the freedom to stand motionless in shock.

Although Rhea was standing a good ways away by the throne, Byleth saw the clear fury on the woman’s face. “Professor. This traitor has defiled the Holy Tomb and conspired to harm followers of the Goddess. Death is a kind punishment for such treachery. Strike her down, now.”

Flashes of the battlefield in the West flashed in Byleth’s mind, reminding them of what happened to those who opposed the Goddess. They weren’t trying to oppose, merely reason--! “I…” they hesitated.

Edelgard suddenly cried out, causing Byleth to whip around again. “She wants to silence me, so you don’t know why I did it!”

Rhea’s eyes flashed with fury. “Silence, girl!”

“The church is evil!” Edelgard continued, unrelenting. “They have manipulated Fódlan and deliberately caused pain and suffering!”

Rhea opened her mouth to curse her once more, but Byleth cut in. “Archbishop! She's just a girl, we don't know everything. What if she was being manipulated--”

“Such crimes are unforgivable, regardless of the reason for them!” Rhea bit back, her eyes wild. “Do you mean to defend a heretic, professor!? If you will not kill her, stand aside so that I may do it myself.”

For once, the Ashen Demon was stunned into inaction. Rhea was threatening Edelgard, and the desperate pull Byleth had felt when first meeting Edelgard screamed at them to rush to her side and protect her. But surely Rhea would condemn them both if Byleth rushed forward without explaining first. They tried to think of words, anything to cut through the haze of confusion and hate. 

“Please,” Byleth pleaded. “We can take her into custody. You honestly believe--”

“This is ridiculous, let _me_ do it!” Dimitri snarled, while Felix snapped at him to get a hold of himself.

Everything was happening too fast. Byleth could barely keep up, and people kept interrupting each other. If they would just calm down, they could convince them--

“Do it, professor!” bellowed the Archbishop. “Kill her!”

“Let GO OF ME, I’ll TEAR HER HEAD OFF--”

“Stop, please!” Byleth finally cried, planting themself between Rhea and Edelgard, and gripping the side of their head with their free hand. Their blood was roaring in their ears. They couldn’t get enough air. Their back was to Edelgard, a strategically foolish move, but they couldn’t bring themself to budge an inch in case Rhea attacked.

Rhea’s voice rang out once more. “Stand aside, professor!” Byleth raised their head again and struggled to focus their gaze, noting a tome in the Archbishop’s hands. They froze. Rhea could aim over their head. Edelgard was in danger, still.

Finally, when Byleth refused to move, Rhea’s face cracked into a terrifying snarl, aiming past the professor. “Die!!!” she screamed, casting a powerful Faith spell that hurled towards Edelgard.

Byleth dashed back in a stark resemblance to the first time they met Edelgard, and launched the Sword of the Creator’s whiplike blade outward to deflect the attack. The spell crashed against the blade and knocked it away, but the blow sent most of the energy outward away from the target. Edelgard braced for impact just as Byleth retracted the blade and skid to a halt in front of her, using themself as a shield as the rest of the spell crashed into them.

After a long moment the blinding light dissipated as a cloud of dust remained in the air, leaving Byleth and Edelgard both standing. The blow may have finished off an injured and exhausted opponent, but Byleth was still almost at full strength and had blocked with a Hero’s Relic. The only damage caused by the spell was to the surrounding stone walls and floor. 

  
Byleth reluctantly looked up into Rhea’s furious gaze. “How _dare_ you stand in the way of justice! Have you betrayed us as well, professor?!”

Suddenly there was a flash of purple behind them, and Hubert appeared next to Edelgard, holding his side in pain. “Lady Edelgard, now!”

Byleth turned just in time to see Hubert’s strange look and Edelgard’s pleading eyes before they disappeared in that infuriating warp spell. Byleth couldn’t bring themself to be too angry at it, this time.

“No!!!” Dimitri’s furious shriek brought them back around to face… everyone else. 

Felix still held Dimitri back, Dedue on one arm as well. Everyone was staring with a mixture of different emotions, mostly shock and fear as well as Dimitri and Rhea’s malice. Edelgard was gone. She was safe. Byleth dared to begin to relax, lowering their sword and looking up to face Rhea’s wrath.

And it was wrathful, indeed. “Because of you, an enemy of the church has escaped!” Rhea seethed with indignation.

Byleth let out a deep breath. “There has to be an explanation for this. We can find her and talk to her--”

“There will be no negotiation with heretics,” Rhea interrupted, waving her hand dismissively. “Catherine!”

“Lady Rhea!” Catherine came to attention, her hand on her own Relic’s hilt.

Rhea’s outstretched hand moved to point to Byleth. “Arrest them.”

Byleth froze again. Catherine’s head turned a fraction to regard Rhea with surprise for only a moment, then she moved down the stairs towards Byleth with purpose, her hand pointedly on her weapon.

Byleth felt their pulse quicken again, lighting their nerves back up. None of this was supposed to happen. It was all avoidable! Why was Rhea being so unreasonable?

(If they used Sothis’ power, they would realize that it was unavoidable. Nothing they did or said could convince Rhea to spare Edelgard, and Byleth would always be arrested if they protested. And if they didn’t protest, far worse outcomes were possible. If they did not stand up now, no one would.)

Byleth stood still, brandishing their sword halfheartedly because there was no way they were going to fight Catherine. But they were paralyzed in their disbelief, and their realization that they were probably going to be executed for heresy after _everything_ they had done for Rhea--before they had done anything to find who had killed Jeralt. Before they had really lived at all.

Byleth was scared. They had never felt this, before, and they hated it.

Annette’s small voice rang out suddenly. “But they didn’t do anything! They’re on our side!”

“You won’t kill them, right?!” cried Ashe. Bless them. A murmuring of voices joined them as Catherin wordlessly made her way towards Byleth.

“Students, silence yourselves!” Seteth urged, suddenly down the stairs by the students. He looked over to Byleth with pain in his eyes. “Professor, please allow yourself to be placed into our custody for now. It is the best thing for everyone currently.” He frowned, speaking in his commanding but soft tone that usually put Byleth at ease. “Do not struggle.”

Byleth hesitated as Catherine came to a halt a few paces away, holding a pair of shackles. They looked down, realizing their hands were trembling, the point of the Sword trembling with them. It was unavoidable. Nothing they could have done would change this. Something in their chest squeezed tightly as they finally looked downcast and slowly dropped their sword, releasing it with a loud clatter.

Catherine wasted no time stepping forward and fastening the heavy shackles around Byleth’s wrists, seemingly with care. Byleth couldn’t meet her gaze as she guided Byleth towards the rest of the Knights that had been summoned in the commotion.

As they were led away, they heard Seteth addressing the students again. “Students, please follow me back to your dorms. There will be an announcement later, but for now just stay in your rooms until further notice.” The world around Byleth fell away as they were led back out of the Tomb towards the light, only to be dragged to the dungeon.

########

Claude was hiding behind a column outside the Holy Tomb.

He really hadn’t meant to hide! He had fully intended to announce his presence, either when the doors opened and everyone left _or_ when he found an entrance to the Tomb and gained access to the secrets within. He was a student, they wouldn’t penalize him _too_ badly, right? There were other students inside, after all. It wasn’t fair that only Professor Byleth’s class got to go inside!

That was the plan, until he heard the clattering of armored feet heading towards the Tomb’s doors. It sounded urgent at best, so he figured it was best if he just made it easy for everyone and got out of the way. And then he noticed that the knights he expected were actually Imperial troops. Led by a figure in a mask. With robes the color of flames.

Oh _shit._

The troops burst into the Tomb and announced their presence pretty thoroughly, so he didn't really have to warn those inside, but he figured he should warn the rest of the monastery. Seteth was inside with the ceremony, so he supposed the next person down the line was… Catherine? He could get her. Yeah. She'd bring the knights.

So after warning the knights that there were _hostile Imperial troops_ inside the Holy Tomb--and probably other places--he followed the knights back underground discreetly and waited for everything to calm down. He wouldn't be much help with the fight inside, but he could at least stay hidden and rush out to warn more people if necessary. He was really good at hiding.

Eventually the commotion died down and he thought he heard Rhea's (expectedly) furious yelling, and the doors finally opened. He peeked around to see who was leaving, wondering if they finally arrested the Flame Emperor, and was utterly shocked to find _Professor Byleth in irons???_

Something big had happened, and he needed to know _now._ A minute later Seteth came out, leading Professor Byleth’s class. Claude didn't bother hiding now that everything seemed under control. "Professor Byleth was arrested? I saw the Flame Emperor? _What_ is going on?!" 

Seteth frowned deeply in the way that he did when he was utterly surprised that Claude would do such a thing. He really should have learned by then not to be surprised. "Claude, what are you _doing_ down here? Nevermind that this was a private ceremony, it is not safe here now!" 

"Yeah, I saw! I was the one who got the Knights, so you're welcome?" 

Seteth sighed in frustration and started walking again. "Just follow me and the other students back to the dorms. There will be an announcement later, but you need to stay in your rooms for now. It isn't safe."

Claude trailed behind alongside the mostly-Blue Lion house. "Okay but why was the professor arrested? Where's the Flame Emperor?" 

Seteth's eyebrows probably twitched, struggling to stay calm. "There will be an announcement later, Claude, please do not press for information until it is given to you."

Claude sighed, then immediately whispered to Ashe next to him. "Okay but give me the short version, _please,_ there's gotta be an explanation."

Ashe was visibly upset, and struggled to form a response, so Sylvain helped him out. "Edelgard is the Flame Emperor. She warped out of there along with Hubert."

Claude's eyes bugged out of his head. "Whaaat? What???" 

"And Professor Byleth defended her, so the Archbishop had them arrested!" Annette whispered loudly. "But they were just trying to stop the bloodshed, but also they helped her get away…" 

Claude's mouth gaped. "That. That's a lot. Wow. Where are the rest of the soldiers?" 

"Still inside the tomb," Ingrid answered gravely. "We were able to stop them pretty easily. I don't think this was meant to destroy the Monastery, only steal the crest stones and get out."

"Wait, what about crest stones?" Claude asked.

"I expected much more of Edelgard," Felix scoffed. "She knows every one of our strengths, and somehow smuggled troops inside. She should have been successful. I guess she's not all she appeared to be." 

"What was that about crest stones?" 

"You really shouldn't underestimate Edelgard like that," Linhardt answered, uncharacteristically engaged for once. "She definitely had a plan, and still has one."

"Children, please quiet yourselves!" Seteth urges. "I must ask that you keep this information to yourself, for now. It is a matter of monastery security." He looked over his shoulder as they left the underground. "That means you too, Claude."

Claude grinned, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Yes, sir! No talking until the briefing!" He glanced over to the few that hadn't spoken up yet, and saw the wild look on Dimitri's face and how Dedue had a steadying hand on his arm. "What's going on with His Princeliness?" 

Sylvain grimaced. "Maybe don't try to talk to him right now. You know how he's been lately." 

Claude's eyebrows quirked upward with worry. He'd expected Dimitri to be annoyed with Claude talking about him right in front of his face, but it was like Dimitri couldn't even hear him. He was in a whole other world, just focusing on breathing and walking forward. "Right. Got it." 

Mercedes did her best to calm Annette and Ashe before they were sent off to their rooms to be alone, Sylvain did his usual thing where he made light of a very serious situation, and Linhardt stared into space muttering to himself, already looking tired again. Claude himself couldn't stop his mind from turning over every possibility. Being stuck in his room for an indeterminate amount of time was going to be utter torture.

########

Once he had ensured that the students were all accounted for and in their rooms with guards at incremental points outside, Seteth headed back towards the Holy Tomb to comfort Rhea. If he was lucky she would still be there, and if not then he would simply have to find her in one of her many haunts--though he suspected that today he would most likely find her in the cathedral.

The tomb was sealed again when he arrived, but luckily he didn't have to go far to find Rhea pacing up and down the walkway that led to the Goddess Tower. He approached her carefully, not wanting to upset her further after noting that she was mumbling to herself. "Rhea? I've returned; the children are safe in their rooms. I take it you have rallied the knights? I saw them patrolling the monastery."

Rhea barely registered his address. "How could this happen, _how_ could they betray us--" 

Seteth frowned, stepping closer to place a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Rhea, let's go back and rest for a bit. Much has happened, and we are all very hurt by it. Come, let's calm down."

Rhea ceased her mantra and nodded hesitantly, following Seteth's guiding hand all the way back to her room. He murmured words as comforting as he was able, just hoping to keep her calm until they were able to sit down in private. 

"I must stress that Byleth has proven to be a great ally to both the church and to myself," Seteth began softly, when they were sitting in Rhea's chambers with the doors closed. "I am in their debt. They have proven time and again that they believe in protecting the children of the Goddess. I do not believe they would ever purposefully betray us."

"All that matters is that they _did_ , Seteth," Rhea bit back, still with malice in her voice. "Because of them, a terrible enemy is still alive and plotting our destruction." 

"That may be," Seteth answered diplomatically, in a voice he often used when speaking to students. "However would it not be better to give them leave to fix their mistake? Do you actually believe what they have done is worthy of _execution?"_

"Why do you defend them?" Rhea suddenly whirled on him, her eyes wild with anger. "Have you betrayed me as well?! "

Seteth actually gasped softly. "Rhea...! That you would even _suggest_ that I would ever betray you... You deeply wound me."

Rhea's furious gaze fractured under his hurt one. She had never said anything threatening to _him_ before… And such a thought was frightening. "I…" she began, looking away. "I am sorry, Seteth. My faith has been shaken." 

Seteth put a hand on her upper arm and stroked it up and down in a soothing motion. "It's alright. It will be okay, I can promise you this. Know that I will always support you, Rhea. And I believe the professor means to, as well. They are simply... misguided. Their heart has grown in the last year, and I fear it has clouded their judgement."

Rhea now looked only pained, exhausted and hopeless in the face of the day's events. "I dearly hope you are right. If they cannot accept what they did was wrong, I don't know what I will do. I... I cannot lose this. I want them to support us."

"They will see the truth," Seteth urged, taking her hands in his. "We simply need to believe in them."

Rhea nodded slowly, her eyes seeing different truths than what lay before her. Seteth desperately wanted to see his friend down in the dungeon, but until he knew his blood kin was stable and safe again he would sit.

Perhaps Flayn would be willing to sit with her aunt for a while.

########

Nobody should have expected Claude to actually stay in his room. 

The plan was to start bugging Felix through the wall, through the brick under the wood panel that he'd finally pulled loose a few months into the year and thus had used many times before to bug said neighbor. He had another one on the other side for Lorenz, but Claude had to face that Lorenz would never help him with this plan. Felix, however… 

A muffled yell came from the other side of the wall. "I can hear you in there, Boar! Shut up!!"

An equally muffled crash came from what could only be Dimitri's room, further away. If _Claude_ could hear that, then, well. That was loud. And it made Claude want to talk to him even more, when it would probably deter any sane person. But Claude could admit he was a _little_ crazy. 

After giving a few minutes for Felix to simmer down, Claude pulled at the stone. It made a small scraping noise that he couldn't really help, but it wasn't loud, so Felix had no reason to hate him, right? He pulled the stone free--

\--and found that the opening was covered. By something? "Felix!" he called through the opening. "The betrayal! I thought we had something between us."

Whatever covered the opening wasn't very thick, because the response was clear. "Yes, a _wall_ is between us. Put it back, I don't have time for you."

"What could you possibly be doing in there that's taking up all your time? We're both stuck here, Your Swordsmanship, so you may as well listen to me."

Felix pushed the blockage further into the opening, and Claude found that it was a shirt? So Claude grabbed the shirt and pulled it through. "Haha!"

Felix seethed, finally looking through the opening with a glare. "Give it back!"

Claude waved the shirt in front of the opening, tauntingly. "Just listen, and I'll give it back _and_ I'll shut up. Just one minute, come on."

"I don't want to hear your conspiracy theories." 

"Okay," Claude began, "But you do want His Princeliness to shut up, right? I can help. But I need your help too."

Felix narrowed his eyes. “What’s your plan?”

  
  


It was a struggle, but Claude convinced Felix to distract the nearest guard by complaining loudly that they hadn’t been let out to piss in a few hours now. Luckily the guard agreed to follow Felix out to where he could pee in the bushes, which Claude guessed was _actually mortifying_ for the proud swordsman. He complained so loudly that Claude was able to get Dimitri’s door open without anyone hearing the squeak. He’d oiled his own hinges religiously of course, but he couldn’t very well oil a hinge in a few seconds.

He shut the door quietly then turned around to lean against the door, letting out a breath of relief and forcing himself to smile at the boy whose room he’d just broken into, pointedly ignoring the huge mess of the overturned desk in the middle of the room. “Hi.”

Dimitri glared at him from where he stood amidst the mess, obviously in the middle of rampaging. “What are you doing here, Claude?” His voice wavered with barely-contained emotion.

Claude tried not to react to how ridiculously dramatic Dimitri was being. Sure, everyone was confused and betrayed by Edelgard, but they weren’t losing their minds over it. “Just wanted to talk to you. They threw us in our rooms with no explanation, I’m going crazy all by myself.”

Dimitri’s eyes grew even darker, and he bared his teeth. “Get out of here.”

Claude’s insides twisted with discomfort, but he carried on. “Please, just talk to me. No one will tell us what's going on, and you were in there. I _have_ to know, why did Teach get arrested? What the hell happened in there?”

Dimitri finally looked away, still standing in the middle of the room. “The professor aided the Flame Emperor and let her escape. They held me back when I could have taken care of her easily.”

“You don't honestly think the professor had any malicious intent do you, Dimitri?” Claude reasoned.

Dimitri sneered, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “Edelgard led an insurrection into a sacred area, and attempted to murder followers of the church unless they handed over holy relics. The professor _defended_ her. It is only natural that they would be punished for this.”

“How did Teach defend her?” Claude pressed. “Please, I need details.”

“They jumped between her and the Archbishop.” Dimitri finally looked back up at Claude. “They held me back when I attempted to exact judgment. It is their fault that a murderer escaped!”

Claude winced at the loud volume. “Shh, please, Dimitri. The guards will hear us. I just. Gods... This is all so out of control.” He shook his head, trying to think of a way to break through to his friend.

Dimitri set his jaw. “I told you everything. Now go.”

Where subtlety had failed, maybe honesty would succeed. “You... What happened, Dimitri? You're so angry. You’re kind of out of control.”

Dimitri fumed, forcing air through his nose. “Of _course_ I'm angry, she murdered my family!” He brought his fist down upon the long wall cabinet at the back of the room, and with a loud _crack_ it split in two.

Claude gasped, both out of surprise and because he really hoped the guards would think that was a normal sound to be coming out of Dimitri’s room by now.

Dimitri’s wild eyes gazed into space in front of him. “I can't... believe... I trusted her. She could have planned the whole thing. If she didn't, then she worked with the people responsible for murdering my family and close friends, and the following _genocide_ that was exacted on Duscur. Their deaths are on her head. And she will face justice. The next time I see her…” He didn’t need to finish the sentence.

Claude didn’t often show his true emotions, of course. But he felt his worry showing through just a little. It was just the two of them in the room, and well... Dimitri was his friend, and he was in a lot of pain. He wished there was anything he could do to help. “Gods, Dimitri…” he muttered, mostly to himself. Dimitri probably couldn’t even hear.

Dimitri went on. “Not only that, but my own professor helped! How could they--!” He shook his head, wincing and grabbing at it with one gauntleted hand.

Claude chewed on his lip nervously. “Do you really think they meant harm? It sounds like they only wanted to de-escalate the situation.”

“So either they're a weakling that cannot stomach the handing out of judgement, or they're in league with a murderous traitor,” Dimitri glowered.

Claude sighed. “Dimitri… we know professor Byleth. They care for all of us. You know they would never wish harm on anyone. They were only trying to prevent more harm from being done.”

Dimitri paused for a long moment. “… I knew many things before this afternoon,” he said quietly. “And all of them were wrong. I knew… I knew something was wrong. I knew and I did nothing, so it's my fault--!” He hunched in on himself, bowing under the pressure his mind put him under.

Claude blinked. “Wait, what?”

Dimitri sat down on the chair that he’d moved to a clear part of the floor earlier. “When the Flame Emperor threw El's dagger at me, I knew. But I didn't want to see. And now…” His lower lip trembled in misery.

Claude’s heart ached for him, but none of what Dimitri was saying made much sense. He stepped forward slowly, trying to get close enough to comfort him. “I’m not sure what that means. But I doubt you could have stopped this. It looks like this was a long time in the making. It would have only happened sooner if you'd tried to stop it.”

“Just go,” Dimitri muttered, the anger returning to his voice.

Claude frowned in confusion, pulling back the hand he meant to rest on Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri looked up, the wild look back in his eyes. “Get out.”

Claude winced. “Come on, Dimitri. Let me help--!”

“I said _leave!”_

Claude recoiled slowly at that. Whatever friendship they’d shared before clearly wouldn’t help this situation. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave you alone. Just… If you want to talk, please come to me?”

“I don’t need to talk, I need that woman’s _head!_ Get out, or I’m calling the guard.” 

Claude frowned, turning away. “Guard is gonna notice anyway… See you later, Your Princeliness.” He gripped the door handle, quickly thinking up a story to tell the guard when he was noticed.

He knew Dimitri was troubled, but his mood changing so drastically was concerning. It wasn’t like him, although… Felix had mentioned a beast hiding beneath a veneer of chivalry. Perhaps this was it. Maybe Felix was right all along.

It still pained Claude that his friend was hurt so deeply that he pushed people away. Pained him that Dimitri would push _him_ away. He’d thought they were close. He immediately pushed those thoughts away to where they wouldn’t continue to disappoint him, and focused on the task at hand instead. Edelgard was probably going to attack somewhere, and they were stuck in their rooms. That was a problem he could work on.

It didn’t stop the feeling of foreboding from creeping up his spine, though.

**Author's Note:**

> So when Byleth was panicking I had to edit their heartbeat thundering in their ears lmfaooo glad I caught that
> 
> I like to think that I am a good storyteller. But the actual writing part, making it sound good? Mmm nah, hope u liked it anyway <3


End file.
